Killing of Cadel
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Huwaaaaaa…. Huth.. huthh.. huthhh.. HUUUTHTHTHTHTHTH..!" histeris Sehun kelabakan hingga nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Sehun kelabakan ketika ayam ditangan Kai mengibas – ngibaskan sayapnya. Tangan kurus Sehun berusaha mengusir ayam itu supaya tidak mendekat. KaiHun XD


"Ithh.. Kenapa thulit thekali thih!"

Sehun sedikit manyun karena kesulitan mengerjakan soal terakhir pada ujian tengah semester yang ia jalani sekarang.

"Oh Sehun!"

"_Mianhamnida_, thaemnim." Sehun menunduk dalam. Merutuki kelengahannya dan langsung mendapat teguran lisan pengawas.

"Ahh.. Thebithanya thajalah!"

.

.

"Hyung.." Sehun mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Luhan. Namja manis bermata rusa, hyung kesayangannya dikampus ini.

"Sehunnie.. Sudah memesan?"

"Antriannya panjang thekali, hyung. Aku malath."

"Hahaha.. Astaga, Sehun. Cadelmu membuatku geli.." Luhan tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Sehun memberi Luhan tatapan tajam.

"Han, kau membuat Sehun cemberut." YiFan, kekasih Luhan yang baru datang langsung menimpali.

"Aku tahu kau juga mau meledekku, ge."

"Tidak juga. Aku malah mau membantumu."

Sehun melirik YiFan sekilas. "Aku tak yakin."

"Kau mau atau tidak? Aku jamin, namja ini bisa menghilangkan cadelmu. Jadi.."

"MWO? Yang benar thaja hyung! Kau bilang namja? Andwaeee.." Sehun merebut makan siang Luhan dan melahapnya ganas guna melampiaskan amarahnya. Luhan melotot tapi ia abaikan.

Pletak!

"Dengar dulu, _babbo_! Dia namja tapi kupastikan kau tertarik padanya." ujar YiFan meyakinkan.

Sehun berfikir sejenak.

"Kau yakin ini berhathil, hyung?" karena Sehun sungguh menantikan saat-saat dimana ia bisa membunuh cadel yang melekat padanya. Ayolah.. Ia selalu bercita-cita untuk mengucapkan 'saranghae' dengan aksen sempurna pada yeoja yang ia sukai.

Dan kini.. YiFan datang membawa angin segar untuknya.

Masalahnya..

DIA STRAIGHT DEMI TUHAN!

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Sehun -ah! Terima sajalah!" paksa Luhan.

Sehun melirik ragu YiFan dan Luhan bergantian.

"Oke.."

.

.

Sehun menatap datar namja berkulit tan yang tengah duduk didepannya.

"Jadi ini namja yang kau makthud, hyung?"

YiFan mengangguk sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Hei, disini kau dilarang berteriak." Namja tan itu menyela.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sehun-ah. Memangnya kenapa?" YiFan mendengus kesal akan sikap kekanakan si bocah cadel. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merengek. Dasar -_-

Sehun memandang tak percaya pada YiFan. "Kau tanya kenapa? Thangat jelath theperti itu mathih juga kau bertanya? Ya! Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku jadi hitam jugaaa…" teriak Sehun frustasi.

Namja tan itu hanya cuek mendengar ocehan Sehun. Tapi dia bilang apa tadi? Hitam?

'Hehh.. kita lihat saja nanti..' batin namja tan itu.

"Terserah padamu, Hun. Kau mau atau tidak?" terkadang YiFan heran kenapa Luhan kerap tahan berlama – lama disamping Sehun. Anak ini benar – benar berisik dan manja -_-

"Iththththth.." Sehun manyun lima senti. Huh lihat bukan? Bibirnya untung saja lucu saat mengerucut begitu. YiFan tergoda sedikit. Nafsunya normal guys.

Beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Cepat lakukan."

"Tidak mau!"

Sehun keukeuh berdiri diatas kursi sambil memandang jijik sekumpulan hewan berkaki dua yang berkeliaran dibawahnya -_-

"Haish…"

Namja tan ini, Kim Kai. Lebih akrab dipanggil Kai. Mahasiswa peternakan yang memiliki peliharaan dua puluh pasang ekor ayam. Kecintaannya pada ayam membuatnya menjadi kepercayaan pihak fakultas untuk memelihara ayam –ayam itu. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mahir membuat berbagai olahan ayam.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan cadel Sehun?

"Hanya memanggil mereka, bodoh! Manja sekali." Cibir Kai.

"Mereka menghampiriku! Hiyyy aku tidak thudi dekat – dekat mereka." Sehun berjinjit ketika ayam - ayam itu melompat disekitar kursinya.

Kai memandang anak manja (read: Sehun) dengan pandangan kesal. Dengan santai ia mengangkat seekor ayam lalu mendekatkannya pada Sehun-_-

"Huwaaaaaa…. Huth.. huthh.. huthhh.. HUUUTHTHTHTHTHTH..!" histeris Sehun kelabakan hingga nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Sehun kelabakan ketika ayam ditangan Kai mengibas –ngibaskan sayapnya. Tangan kurus Sehun berusaha mengusir ayam itu supaya tidak mendekat.

Kai terkikik sambil menyeringai seksi. Lucu juga anak ini, batinnya.

"Hanya masalah kecil.."

Esoknya..

"Kemari.." perintah Kai.

Sehun menggeleng takut dengan tangan gemetar. Lagi – lagi kesabarannya di uji. Kai memandang tajam pada Sehun. Apa ia terlihat mengerikan?

"Kau ini namja bukan sih?!"

"AKU NAMJA!" Sehun langsung berdiri tegap dan duduk didepan Kai. Ia memasang wajah sedingin mungkin. Jujur saja, sejak awal ia bingung kenapa YiFan memilih namja hitam ini untuk membantunya.

"Katakan 'Si'~"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan protes."

"Thii~"

"La~" ujar Kai melanjutkan. Sehun semakin menaut alis dalam.

"La~"

"Sol.."

"Thol~" -_-

Sial! Sehun hampir hendak menggigit lidahnya pada untaian nada terakhir. Hei, kalian tentu tahu itu bagian yang—argh! Lupakan!

"Julurkan lidahmu."

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ayo cepat julurkan," titah Kai agak gemas pada Sehun. Hanya menjulurkan lidah saja apa susahnya sih?

"Ini thudah pabbo. Kau mau yang thepanjang apa lagi memangnya?!" protes Sehun. Kai memegang rahang Sehun membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Julurkan lagi sepanjang yang kau bisa.."

Sehun melakukannya. Tampak Kai meneliti benda lembut tak bertulang milik Sehun. Hanya melihat. Tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sedangkan Sehun..

Deg!

Deg!

Pipinya memanas tanpa diperintah. Salahkan matanya yang mentapa fokus pada rahang tegas itu, memaksanya mendamba. Kulit tan yang seksi dialiri keringat seolah memanggilnya untuk menyentuh. Pasti kulit itu akan sangat mencolok perbedaannya dibanding dengan kulitnya yang albino -_-

'Seme sempurna.' Gumam Sehun membatin. Tapi ia lekas sadar lima detik kemudian. 'Ehh.. Apa yang kupikirkannn?!'

TUK!

"AUCH!"

Sehun meringis perih pada dahinya yang diketuk Kai menggunakan lipatan jari tengah.

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

CUP!

Sehun membelalakkan matanya lebar. Barusan itu sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya 'kan? Tapi apa? Lembut seperti bibir. Dan hanya ada Kai didepannya. Berarti..

Kai MENCIUMNYAA?!

"Sampai jumpa, _heart_. Besok kita lanjutkan." Ujar Kai tanpa lupa memberikannya smirk mematikan.

Sehun mengerjap sambil meraba bibirnya.

"Aaaarrrggghhh! Dathar methummmm!"

.

.

Sehun menghentakkan kaki kesal. Mahasiswa lain disepanjang koridor memandang aneh Sehun. Tatapan 'ada apa dengan anak itu?' menghujani bocah albino itu.

"Dathar hitam jelek!"

Bibir tipis Sehun terus mendumel. Tidak menyadari objek kekesalannya tengah berjalan tepat dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Huh! Kalau bukan karena cadel thialan ini, bibirku pathti mathih perawan." Sehun semakin mendengus kesal. Mengundang kekehan pelan Kai yang mendengar jelas ucapan Sehun.

"Jadi kau belum pernah berciuman? Heh, lucu sekali."

Kai menyambung ucapan Sehun yang kaget karena kehadirannya yang tiba- tiba. Mata Sehun memicing tajam.

"Thejak kapan kau dithana?"

Kai memasang pose berfikir yang membuat Sehun nyaris muntah -_-

"Entahlah. Akupun tak ingat."

"Ternyata kau bodoh juga ya.." balas Sehun sinis. Kai mengendikkan bahu cuek. Tangannya meraih lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya ke kelas kosong.

BRAK!

Kai memerangkap tubuh Sehun pada belakang pintu yang ia tutup. Iris kelamnya menusuk tepat pada iris karamel Sehun yang err- gugup?

'Mati aku!'

"Jadi, eumm Sehunnie.. Bisa kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti makthudmu."

Sehun meneguk liurnya kasar saat jempol kasar Kai membelai bibirnya lembut. Usapan - usapannya begitu hebat untuk merangsang aliran darahnya mengumpul dipipi.

"Ini salah satu terapi yang harus kau lalui. Mungkin?"

Heee?

Mata bulan sabit itu membulat luar biasa. Oke, mari dijelaskan. Seminggu belakangan ini, Kai menjejelinya dengan acara 'mari memanggil ayam dan menyanyi SI LA SOL' dengan alasan melatih lidahnya agar tidak kaku dan menjadi lebih lentur. Sehun sempat ingin memprotes. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan lantaran mengingat cita - citanya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi -_-

Dan kali sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan namja hitam ini?

"Caranya?"

CUP

"Ya!"

"Caranya seperti itu. Hah, kalau bukan karena YiFan, aku tidak mau melakukan ini."

Sehun mengerut dahi tak suka. Ada rasa kecewa menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kalau terpaktha, kenapa kau lakukan juga? Dathar bodoh!" Dalam hati, Sehun merasakan sesuatu berdenyut sakit ketika ia mengatakan hal barusan.

Kai membelai pipi Sehun pelan. Matanya memerangkap iris karamel didepannya yang seperti terpaku? Atau tertegun?

"K-Kaih.."

Mencoba menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan teduh. Kai juga mengelus pipi Sehun perlahan – lahan. Didepan bibir kissable itu, Kai berbisik dalam jarak tipis. "Tenanglah.. Chu~"

Bibir tebal itu melumat pelan bibir tipis Sehun yang kering. Kai menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Menggesekkan bibirnya hingga membuat Sehun terlena. Tangan Sehun mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Kai. Kepalanya secara naruliah memiring ke kanan memberi akses lebih pada Kai.

"Umhh.."

Sehun melenguh. Lidah hangat Kai mengetuk bibirnya agar memberi akses. Sehunpun membuka pintu masuk gua hangatnya.

Kai tidak perduli Sehun membalas ciumannya. Otaknya terus berkonsenterasi merilekskan Sehun. Bibirnya menangkap lidah milik Sehun dan menghisap berulang - ulang. Kai akan membuat jarak tipis ketika Sehun kehabisan nafasnya. Lalu kembali melumat dan menghisap lidah Sehun. Begitulah seterusnya..

"Umhh.. Ahh.. cukup.."

Benang saliva masih menggantung diantara jarak bekas tautan mereka. Sehun menatap sayu Kai yang kembali mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Temui aku sore nanti di gerbang sekolah. Sampai jumpa, _heart_."

Kai berlalu dari sana. Mengusap bibirnya yang basah oleh campuran salivanya dan Sehun.

"Manis.."

.

.

BRUK!

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Mata rusanya mendelik tajam pada Sehun yang seenaknya duduk kasar pada kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Albino sialan!"

"Kekathihmu itu yang lebih thialan, hyung!" dengusnya tak terima.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan YiFan? Huh sudah bagus dia mau membantumu," Luhan mendesis tidak terima atas _judengane_ yang Sehun beri untuk kekasihnya. Anak ini enak saja kalau bicara.

"Tapi dia tidak bilang begitu caranyaaaaa..." Sehun merengek sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedikit banyak ia menyesal karena terapi sialan ini merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Paling tidak ia menyalurkan kekesalannya yang tidak tahu harus ia buang kemana -_-

Dan jadilah Luhan yang Sehun pilih.

"Terserah. Hyung tidak mau tahu karena itu untukmu. Bukan untukku," balas namja cantik itu cuek.

"Hyung, tidak adakah cara lain untuk menghilangkan cadel menyebalkan ini?"

Dalam hati, Luhan menyeringai. Menjahili adik nakalnya ini tidak apa – apa 'kan? "TIDAK!"

"Huwaaa andwaeee.. Hikth..hikth.."

.

.

Kai side..

Bruk!

"_Something wrong, dude_?"

Kai melirik sekilas YiFan, bule blasteran Asia, sahabat baiknya.

"Albino itu membuatku gila."

Kai menyalakan pematik dan menyulut pada batang rokok. Bibir sekseh Kai menghisap ujung filternya, dan membuang asap nikotin itu dengan pola bulat.

"Hei.. Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu? Dia terlalu menggiurkan," YiFan terkekeh pelan sembari memasukkan buku miliknya dalam ransel. "Luhan sudah menunggu. Aku pergi dulu."

Kai menatap kesal YiFan.

"Ya! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Ben."

"Well, aku sudah memberimu 'jalan' mudah. Apalagi yang kau inginkan, eoh?"

Kai diam sejenak sambil berfikir. "Apa ini akan berhasil?"

"Wow, _dude_. Kau membuatku berfikir. Benarkah dihadapanku ini Kim Kai? Pesimis sama sekali bukan dirimu. Oh ayolahh.." YiFan kembali mendudukkan diri. Melihat raut frustasi Kai membuatnya tak tega.

"Ck.. Sudah sebulan berlalu. Cadelnya memang sudah berkurang. Tapi.. Aishh.."

PUK!

"Bodoh! Kau itu namja! Masa mengambil hati Sehun saja tidak bisa. Sudah kukatakan berkali - kali. Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan ayam-ayam itu! See~ bahkan otakmu nyaris sedatar tanah cekeran ayam, Kai." ujar YiFan panjang lebar tidak perduli Kai melotot ataupun mendengus.

"Ck.. Baiklah!"

"Sekarang temui Sehun dan traktir ia bubble tea di kedai Xiu. Tempat favoritenya."

Kai mengangguk. Setelah membenarkan ranselnya, Kai turut berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Sehun sedari tadi melantun nada abstrak seperti yang biasa Kai ajarkan.

"Tsi~ La~ Tsol~"

Dahi Luhan berkedut samar. Nada abstrak itu terdengar menusuk ditelingnya. oKai, disini ia sedang bersama Sehun. Tepatnya, Sehun menemaninya dari sejam yang lalu. Membunuh waktu menunggu Ben-ben -nya selesai kelas.

Chup!

"Menunggu lama, sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Sangat lama. Kemana saja, eoh? Aku merindukanmu, Ben~" Luhan memeluk manja tubuh kekar YiFan.

Oh oke, aku melupakan Sehun. Namja itu memasang ekspressi mual berlebihan. "Atstaga! Kalian merutsak pemandangan."

"Terserah. Dan ah ya, adik manis. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena YiFan sudah selesai."

"MWO?! Yah, hyung. Matsa aku tsendirian tsih?!" Sehun mempout bibirnya. "Tunggu saja disini. Kai akan menemanimu. Sudah yaa.." Luhan melambai diiringi senyum menyebalkan YiFan.

Siapapun, ijinkan Sehun untuk melempar jamban Sooman seonsaengnim ke wajah YiFan lain kali.

Sreet!

"Ya!"

Sehun hampir akan menyembur lahar panas pada seorang yang berani menarik lengannya seenak jidat. Tapi perkataannya tertahan kala melihat- "Kai?"- menyeretnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Mwo?"

Blush~

Sehun merutuk keras dalam hati. Sebulan berdekatan dengan namja seperti Kai membuatnya sering ber-blush-ing ria tanpa alasan jelas. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Diamlah."

.

.

Kai yakin sekali ia tidak sedang membawa seekor puppy lucu saat mengajak Sehun menikmati bubble tea. Tapi, pemikiran itu ia ganti. Lihatlah, tangan Kai sudah sangat gatal untuk mencubiti pipi menggembung Sehun yang meminum bubble tea ditangannya dengan khidmat. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua tangan Sehun memegangi gelas plastik itu, matanya membuka dan sesekali akan terpejam saat menggigit bola-bola cokelat kecil, serta bibir tipis Sehun yang bersentuhan dengan pipa sedotan. Diantara hisapannya, aegyo Sehun menguar tanpa disengaja.

Anak itu tadi sedang dalam mood jelek. Sepertinya ide YiFan benar – benar bekerja. Sehun berubah drastic setelah meminum bubbletea. Lebih jinak..

'Jantungku..' batin Kai merana.

"Kai~ Waegurae?" Sehun bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya pada Kai yang menunduk.

"Tidak apa - apa."

"Umm.. Kai, apa cadelku akan hilang?"

Kai mengangguk agak ragu. Meski anggukan kecil biasa tapi Sehun malah menangkapnya berbeda. Ia teringat sesuatu!

"Hei, kau haruts mendengar ini, Kai. Tsi~ La~ Tsol~ Kau mendengarnya, Kai? Aku hampir bitsaa!" Kai tersenyum tipis. Mengacak rambut Sehun yang menatapnya dengan bola mata membulat lucu.

'Anak ini manusia atau puppy sih?' erang Kai tak tahan.

"Err.. Yah, kau hampir berhasil, Sehunah."

"T-tapi ini juga berkat bantuanmu," ujar Sehun melirih diakhir kalimat. Sehun meletakkan gelas plastik bubble tea-nya yang sudah kosong. Beralih meremat tangannya sendiri. Menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang sesak. Kai melirik Sehun yang mendadak diam. Tidak biasanya, Sehun tidak banyak bicara hari ini.

"Kau kenapa..?"

Sehun hanya bungkam tanpa menjawab Kai. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Perasaan tak rela Kai menjauhinya setelah ini semakin menggerogoti.

"Aitshh.. Aku kenapa tsih!" gumam Sehun pelan, melupakan fakta bahwa Kai disampingnya.

"Hei, kenapa diam hm?" Selembut mungkin, Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun hingga iris mereka saling bertatapan.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Ingat cita-cita Sehun dahulu? Dimana ia mengucapkan "saranghae" dengan sempurna pada yeoja yang ia cintai. Namun kali ini, detik ini, Sehun yakin persepsi itu sudah berubah dengan sendirinya. Sejak iris kelam didepannya menyita seluruh dunia Sehun dan terpusat hanya pada iris kelam itu saja. Ohh, Sehun yakin sekali orientasi seksnya mulai dipertanyakan.

"Kai-ah~"

.

.

Selepas hari dimana Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan Kai di kedai bubbletea, hubungan mereka membaik. Sehun lebih jinak karena Kai juga memperlakukannya lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Oh.. soal cadel itu. Sehun telah mencapai tahap hampir berhasil. Meski lidahnya masih mengganjal sedikit, mungkin masih ada satu syaraf kaku yang terlalu lemas. Tapi Sehun sudah terlalu semangat.

Tempo hari ia berhasil berkenalan dengan Taeyon, sunbae cantik kampus. Kebetulan tidak terduga ketika Sehun saat itu hendak menemui Kai di kelasnya. Siapa menduga ketidak sengajaan itu berujung dengan Sehun yang mengobrol cukup lama dengan Taeyon dan saling bertukar email.

Kai juga sedikit berubah.

Kerap menemui Sehun entah dimanapun Sehun berada. Bahkan tak jarang namja tan itu menculiknya ketika sednag bersama Taeyon dengan alasan harus menjalani terapi seperti biasa.

Dan puncaknya malam ini.

Sehun meremas ponselnya yang bergetar sejak lima menit. Itu adalah Taeyon, sunbae cantik, yeoja incarannya sedari awal memasuki universitas ini. Sehun nyaris menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding lantaran dengan bodoh menyetujui begitu saja ajakan 'kopi darat' si sunbae cantik.

Sehun lupa. Kai akan tiba kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi.

Sedang dengan Taeyon, yeoja itu pasti telah menunggu lama di kafe Starbucks mini.

Ayolahh Oh Sehun! Pikirkan sesuatu. Sehun bergerak gusar sambil mengacak rambut platinanya.

"Ck..Baiklah. Aku akan-"

Ting Tong

Sehun terkesiap. "Kai.."

Ting Tong

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Oh my.. Sehun terlalu larut karena fokusnya terpecah antara dering ponsel dan bel yang menggema. Baru saja ia memutuskan pergi menemui Taeyon, bel rumah memecah pikirannya.

Cklek..

"Sehun!"

Namja albino itu terlonjak kaget begiut melihat Kai tiba - tiba sudah masuk ke kamar Sehun. Sontak saja Sehun melotot. Bagaimana Kai bisa masuk?

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sengaja membuatku menunggu?" Kai berjalan angkuh dan berdiri tegak disamping Sehun.

"K-Kai, kau masuk lewat mana?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menanyakan hal lain. Kai mengernyit tak suka.

"Kau-"

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Dering ponsel Sehun menginterupsi. Kai merampas ponsel Sehun dan menghalau dari jangkauan tangan Sehun yang mencoba merebutnya dari tangan Kai.

_Tae noona calling.._

Geram.

Entah kenapa gejolak amarahnya naik drastis. Kai merasa panas oleh sesuatu. Dan tanpa sadar menggenggam erat ponsel milik Sehun. Ponsel tak berdosa itu mengeluarkan bunyi retakan kemudian.

"Ya! Kim Kai! Kembalikan ponselku. Kau merusaknya!" jerit Sehun nyaring berusaha melepaskan ponselnya dari tangan Kai.

Tapi, niat itu Sehun kembali urungkan. Ketika aura hitam samar menguar dari tubuh namja tan didepannya. Tidak tahu itu apa. Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aura kemarahan itu, tidak sepenuhnya menakuti diri Sehun.

Grep!

Rengkuhan penuh aksen posesif, cukup membuat Sehun membeku. Detakan kencang jantung Kai menggelitik dada bidangnya yang terbalut kaus tipis.

"_Keep stay here_.." bisik Kai rendah. Sehun bergidik geli namun sensasi menyenangkan melingkupinya. Suara berat dan serak membuatnya terlena.

"_W-why_.." Sembari menahan nafas.

"Kau milikku.."

"Mwo? Tap- umhh.."

Kai meraup bibir tipis Sehun cepat. Melumatnya penuh hasrat diselingi sesuatu yang bernama cemburu. Bangkai ponsel itu tergeletak dengan nyala yang redup. Sehun tak lagi ingat akan janji kopi darat -nya bersama Tae. Fokusnya teralih pada indera pengecapnya yang kini dihisap kuat disertai gelitikan kecil.

Sehun melenguh nikmat. Tangan kekar Kai mengelus pinggang rampingnya. Perlahan naik dan naik. Sampai ujung jemari Kai menyentil nipples Sehun diselingi lumatannya pada bibir Sehun.

'Manis..' pikir Kai.

Lama mereka bergelung dengan pergelutan lidah. Sehun dituntun oleh naluri, sama halnya dengan Kai. Dan entah bagaimana keduanya berakhir dengan saling melepas pakaian satu sama lain. Menikmati nafas nikmat yang mulai memburu.

Tidak ada lagi benang ditubuh keduanya. Erangan dan desahan panjang pendek menggema dalam kamar Sehun. Setiap kali terdengar erangan panjang, itu adalah ketika Kai berhasil 'menemukan titik nikmat' Sehun didalam sana.

Udara mendadak panas, bukan?

.

.

"Mm.. Kai.."

"Hm.."

"Err.. Cadelku sudah hilang."

"Lalu?" jawab Kai tak acuh. Tangan besarnya sibuk mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun. Tidak melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sendu.

"Tidak. Lupakan.." Sehun menjauhkan diri dari Kai. Berusaha bangkit sembari menahan perih panas bagian selatannya.

Grep!

Bruk!

Sehun mengaduh saat tubuhnya ditarik dan mendarat sempurna diatas tubuh kekar Kai. Sehun merona ketika matanya berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Kai.

'Fuck!'

"Mau kemana?"

"Hanya mandi." jawab Sehun asal. Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Sudah kukatakan kau milikku. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Wajah Sehun sudah merah sempurna. oKai, ia lupa bahwa ia cadel sebelumnya. Tapi mengingat tadi ia bisa mengerang tanpa tersangkut 't' (wajah Sehun merah padam seketika) ia melonjak girang dalam hati. ia SEMBUH!

"Tidak cukup sama sekali!" tegas Sehun mengulum senyum. Hei itu memalukan. Barusan Sehun merendahkan harga dirinya karena secara tidak langsung menginginkan sebuah pengakuan.

"Baiklah.. Oh Sehun. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae," ujar Kai lantang didepan wajah memanas namja menyebalkan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Mulia sekarang kau adalah kekasihku," cetus Kai mutlak.

Sehun terkikik geli sebelum mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kai. Dasar namja tidak romantis. Ini agak memalukan dilihat dari keadaan mereka yang _naked_.

"Nado Saranghaeee.."

END

XDD


End file.
